


Safe

by Smoky_quartz123



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 00:48:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smoky_quartz123/pseuds/Smoky_quartz123
Summary: Stiles wakes up from a nightmare and really needs help from his friends sadly he doesn't really get that.P.S. virgil goes by a different name.





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hopelessoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopelessoul/gifts).



Stiles woke with a start, the nightmares were getting worse. His panic attacks were more regular, but the sides were always there for him.

"Guys you there? I know you are I need you right now."

The sides popped up into his room showing comfort to the shaking boy. Patton offering warm milk, Logan explaining why thay couldn't be real. Roman telling him about some great adventures he could dream about and anxiety continuously apologising for getting worked up and not keeping them away.

Stiles comforts him by saying it's fine, but he doesn't stop so Roman goes and hugs him, that's when sarcasm shows up.

"Come on Dover he said it's fine. Stop being childish."

"Alexander now isn't the time for your comments." Logan interjects. 

"I told you to call me xander. Ok specs? Or would you like me to write you an essay about it before you listen." He replied angrily.

Logan and Xander start shouting at each other getting louder and louder.

"Xander why did you call Anxiety Dover?" Roman asks. But it was drowned out in all the noise.

Anxiety heard though and whispered back "It's cause my name is Benjamin and he thinks it's funny cause it sounds like 'bend your men over'."

"Ah. Alright" Roman reply's.

"At least I'm caring about the needs of Stiles instead of making fun of Anxiety and his name." Logan came back starting to feel even more frustrated. Patton puts his hand on his shoulders and whispers.

"Calm down babe it's ok." Logan nods and hugs Patton turning his back to the boy he was just arguing with.

"Yeah go hug your boyfriend and run away when you don't want to deal with the nuisance. And just so you know I am needed to keep Stiles stable what ever you may believe."

annoyed Logan shouts "YOU ARE NOT NEEDED NOT NOW NOT EVER SO JUST LEAVE!"

Taken back xander mutters"If that's how you feel fine." Those were the last words before sarcasm faded away forever.

"NO!" Stiles shouted "what did you do!"

...Stiles P.O.V...

Suddenly everything went blurry there was a lot of shouting then it all went quite. I was falling in a empty black void then there was my dad telling me it was my fault my mum was dead. Scott telling me I was to blame for Allison's death, for him being a wolf, that no one would have died if I didn't exist. And worst of all Derek telling me I'm weak, I'm a pathetic little human who can't do anything, something he could never love.

I was woke to being shook vigorously when I opened my eyes it stopped and I was brought into a tight hug when I realised who it was i hugged back just as tight. I started crying into their shoulder whispering how it was my fault while they rocked me and told me it wasn't. 

When I calmed down I moved away only to be brought into a loving kiss. When we broke away i stared into the eyes of my husband, my lover, my mate. Derek held me close and never let me go. We settled back down in the bed me being the little spoon, I felt warm and comfortable and most of all safe. I always felt safe in his arms because he accepted me and all my sides.


End file.
